


Make Me Sway

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Music, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: In the modern day world, you need a job to survive. It's how life is. However when you have trouble finding one among humans, you turn to the toons that have begun to flood the city. When you ask some of the local toon population where you can find a job, they all whisper the same name; Bendy.You recognize the name. He's the toon that started the revolution here in New York for toonkind, having revealed himself to the public after some strange circumstances that have been forgotten with time. The problem is that he's... adverse to humans and you don't... well. You don't exactly fall in line under the human category, or the toon catagory.Will he accept you? Or will he turn you away like so many others have?
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 62
Kudos: 118





	Make Me Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! New Bendy series, comin' at ya! Red hot! :D
> 
> Several warnings;  
> -Violence.  
> -Sexual harrassment.  
> -Sex in general.  
> -Cursing.  
> -Suggestive themes.  
> -Me and my stupid sense of humor.
> 
> ENJOY! :D

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_"I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way."_  
**-Jessica Rabbit, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"**

* * *

Life in New York was hard.

It was hard to survive, it was hard to get by on a day-to-day basis. New York was the city known to make or break a person, but if you could make it in New York, you could make it anywhere and that's a fact. It's just how it is. The only problem is that things have... well... _changed._ Up until a few years ago, New York was full of nothing but humans. Humans that went about their daily lives, doing little things here and there to survive. However, that all changed after an... incident. Apparently a couple of years ago it was revealed that an old time cartoon maker had been trying to bring cartoons to life and in the process of do so, killed a _lot_ of people. How did this become revealed, you ask?

The first toon the animator ever invented stepped out of the old abandon studio and went into public for the first time.

The toon had a name; Bendy.

Bendy was responsible for starting what was known in history as the 'Civil Rights Movement For Toons' or 'CRMFT' for short, because shortly after he first appeared in public, he made a _HUGE_ ruckus. Human citizens began reporting cartoon characters popping up all over the city, and it wasn't long before toons began pouring out from the wood-works. Bendy was the first to demand that toons have rights just like humans do, which... caused some controversy. 

Not all humans were thrilled to see cartoon characters come to life. In fact, most weren't. Many saw them as nothing more than entertainment for kids, and often talked down to toons as if they were toddlers and were unable to grasp the concept of modern civilization. This pissed off a LOT of toons, Bendy included. He pushed politicians to do the right thing, to give toons rights because they were people too and deserved to be free after spending their life-times caged. Although hesitant at first, the politicians gave in and several laws were passed, eventually giving toons equal rights to humans. Bendy, having satisfied that he has done his job, seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

However, humans still discriminated against toons. Heavily, in fact.

There were hate-crimes. There were occasional riots that broke out, just outside of ToonTown, a section of New York where the majority of toons lived. The brave ones lived just outside of the district, but even they didn't stray too far from ToonTown in fear of being mugged. More laws were put in place to protect Toons, who were dying at an alarmingly fast rate at the hands of humans. It unnerved toonkind, but at least Humans didn't go into ToonTown anymore. 

It wasn't illegal, but it was frowned upon because if you started shit, you were likely to get thrown in jail-- for good.

_It was that serious._

Still, not all relations between Humans and Toons were bad. Many became friends with each other... some even fell in love.

That's how you came to be.

You were known as a half-toon, and were born when your father fell in love with a cartoon character he had helped create-- a cartoonized succubus, with bat wings, a tail, and pointy little elf ears. Your mother, bless her heart, lived smack dab in the middle of New York with your human father, and was unable to get a job or go out in public much due to her cartoon appearance... she made the mistake of going to get the mail from the mailbox while heavily pregnant with you and nearly got mugged in the process.

She just wanted to collect her mail!

Either way, the shock of the attack made her go into early labor with you, and she had to call your father at work to drive her to ToonTown on the other side of the city, because no human hospital would accept her. She went into labor, and gave birth to you, a halfie.

A halfie is the more... polite term. Others would call you a 'Half-Breed', due to your half cartoon, half human blood. Cartoons and Humans discriminated against Halfies, because they were neither full cartoon, or full human. Thankfully though, cartoons were more accepting of them so most Halfies were safe in Toon Town. Besides, the most a toon would do is just loudly declare their opinion that Halfies were gross-- _most_ toons were too gentle to do any harm. Keyword being **_most._**

Thankfully, you were able to slip under the radar 90% of the time, as you only inherited a few things from your mother; her eyes, her ears, and her wings.

Your eyes looked normal at first glance, but if one were to look closer they would see that your _pupils_ were in the shape of a pie-cut eye-- an eye style popular with animators in the late 1920s, early 1930s. They were pretty easy to hide as long as you avoided looking people in the eye, or wore expensive contacts.

Also, your ears were pointed at the tip but not overtly so... you could hide them with your hair if you really wanted to. Again, easy to hide.

The hardest part to hide however, was the pair of miniature bat wings that protruded from your back. Thankfully, you didn't get your mother's tail, but you _did_ get baby versions of her wings-- their small size was probably a deformity or something according to your mother... still, it was a deformity you were thankful for. In your early years, your mother would tape them down so they they would be flat against your back, that way you could attend public school with humans and get the best education possible. 

Your mother, although kind, was sly and could be just as devilish as a real succubus was thought to be and would do _anything_ to make sure your life was better than hers. She was viciously protective of you, as was your father. They admittedly sheltered you a lot, but only because they had reason to. Humans were vicious. They'd kill the offspring of Cartoon/Human couples if they were angry enough. They didn't want that to happen to you, not after having worked so hard to have you in the first place, due to your mother's fertility issues.

Still, despite all your problems as a family, you got through it and made it to adult hood. You got the best education possible, and got through school just fine-- you weren't even in debt! Woohoo! Go you! Though... not everything was perfect. 

On your 27th birthday, your father got _really, really, really sick._ Some autoimmune disease that he just was unable to shake off. Your mother, unable to get a job, pretty much had to play care-taker for him while he tried to recover as quickly as possible to get back to work. 

You, have been living with them as you were unable to find a decent place to stay, tried to find a job in order to help support the household. Surely, you could find one in ToonTown?

Your mother, although hesitant, let you walk to ToonTown... but only after pushing your wings down with a heavy trench coat and putting in your contacts. 

That's what you were currently doing. Walking through the city, late at night with a taser in your pocket and a pocketknife in your other.

You had a general sense of where you were going. You had gone to ToonTown before, but the place you were going to was a nice little bar/club some of the local toons had told you about. They called it 'The Ink Machine."

Interesting name. Huh.

With a trench coat on, and a red, sequined, beaded-fringe dress underneath you coat, and a pair of nice cute little heels on, you walk towards the address that some kind toons gave you. Admittedly you were a... little wary. After explaining your situation to the toons, they frowned and became quite eager to help. You might be a halfie, but to the majority of toonkind you were still a cartoon. They saw you as one of them; as family, and family doesn't let family struggle! The toons told you that if anyone were able to help you, it would be _him._

**_Bendy._ **

They did tell you that you will want to reveal your halfie status to him as soon as possible, because Bendy does _not_ like humans. They also told you not to reveal his location or to make a big deal about it if you get hired, only because Bendy is trying to lay low. He doesn't like the attention that the media and paparazzi try to give him. They also said he had a nasty temper and **not** to make him mad or insult his staff because you would **not** recover from the beating he gave you.

That's why you were a bit wary. You didn't mouth off much, but you could be quite 'irritatingly cheerful' as some humans told you. That was your cartoonish nature coming through-- the majority of cartoons were optimistic and cheerful as a default. They still felt things and could feel other emotions such as sadness, anger, and depression and whatnot, but typically they were cheerful, bright and brimming little things. Perhaps Bendy would be ok with it, since you're a toon?

You can only hope so.

After a long walk, you finally arrive at the club. You look up at admire the bright, shining letters, spelling out the "The Ink Machine". As you admire the twinkling lights, you take a deep breath and summon up all your courage.

This is it.

You walk up to the club door and give it a strong, hard knock. The door rattles beneath your fist, and you wait patiently for the little peephole window in the door to open up. When it does, a dark, glimmering pie-cut eye is the first thing that appears from behind it.

"Hello there!" Calls a deep cheerful voice from the other side.

"Hi!" You reply, letting out a relieved exhale at the sound of a happy voice. You were so scared the doorman to this place was going to be some giant, scary dude. 

"Welcome to the club! Is there just one in your party, or are there more that I can't see?"

"Nope, just me! But I'm not here for a good time, I'm here for a job. I was told you're hiring?"

"Really?! Golly, then come on in! Lemme just unlock the door!"

The peephole window is shut, and you can hear the bouncer fiddle with the _many_ locks on the door-- it's toon town, every door has a ridiculous amount of locks-- and when it swings open you are greeted by the sight of a _giant_ cartoonish wolf. Well he's certainly giant, but he doesn't look scary. In fact, he looks kind of sweet. Like a big ol fuzzy sweetheart! He wears a pair of beat up overalls, and some shiny black rubbery shoes that squeak softly when he walks. He smiles, mouth full of sharp teeth, but he still doesn't look scary.

"Hiya! I'm Boris!" He greets you, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he smiles and pants like a happy dog.

Oh, he's _adorable._

"Hello Boris." You greet him, before giving him your real name. "But please, call me Batty."

"Crazy? You're crazy?" He asks, tilting his head while raising an ear to make sure he heard you right. 

"Nooooo!" You giggle girlishly while covering your mouth and shaking your head. "Batty is my nickname! I've got bat wings under my coat! I'm a halfie!"

"Ohhhh! So you're a _halfie!_ I thought you were human! Ok, cool! C'mon in, the boss will want to see you right away."

"Okay!" You say, a vibrant burst of energy shooting down your spine. Good! You've already made a friend! Score one for Batty!

Boris leads you down the long, dark hallway. It's empty; lacks pictures, wallpaper, and carpet-- it's just entirely concrete. The click of your heels and the squeak of Boris's shoes reverberate and bounce against the concrete walls as you and Boris walk down the hallway.

"So you're looking for a job?" He says cheerfully.

"Yep!"

"What are your skills?" He asks, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I do a little bit of singing, and a little bit of dancing. I also do a little bit of bar tending. I'm trained in all three fields."

"Oooh! Fancy! You know what you're doing then! We could use a gal like you."

"How many employees are there here?"

"Well let's see.. including me and the boss, there's Sammy, and the angel twins... so... five!" He says, holding up a gloved hand, despite having only 4 fingers.

"Five? The building looks quite big on the outside. How are you able to keep up with just five people?"

"Oh, usually everybody is working at the same time-- Boss likes to have a hands-on approach. He usually bar-tends, but sometimes he sings and dances. Sammy is a waiter-- he's too kooky to do anything else and likes to keep close to the boss. The Angel twins are singers, and sometimes waitresses, while Alice is sometimes a bouncer on a busy night-- she's scary, so she pulls it off. I'm the cook, sometimes a bartender, and the occasional bouncer. We make it work! We're just a bit short-handed tonight because Alice and Allison haven't arrived yet. Besides, the club is just one floor. Upstairs are the apartments!"

"Apartments?"

"Yeah! We have little apartments that we give to the employees that work here. Keeps us close by each other. The only ones that don't live here are the Angel twins."

"Aaah... If I get hired will I--"

"Get an apartment? Absolutely, if you want!"

"Sweet!"

Yup! Here we are! Stick close by me, though."

"Something wrong?" You ask, growing slightly worried.

"No, but a lot of the patrons are drunk. Might get a little grabby. Don't worry, I'll growl at them if they try anything. Boss will too."

"Oh, ok." You say, taking a few steps closer to Boris.

Boris walks ahead of you and trots up to the door, swings it open, and reveals the club to you. The first thing you notice is the stage, bright, fancy, and lit up with 20-30 different types of lights, lighting up the band that plays a soft tune while on stage. Tables surround the arched stage, all lit up with little lights, and all properly dressed with table cloths and set with silverware and menus. There's an inky man wearing a set of overalls, running from table to table while jotting down people's orders. As he's running around, he looks up at the both you and Boris-- and you realize he's wearing what appears to be a mask of some sort. He seems to recognize Boris, and immediately runs over, wagging his finger in a scolding manner.

"Boris! There you are!" The man cries out.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Boris says.

"Boris, we have a lot of food that needs to be cooked."

"I'll do it in a minute, we gotta potential hire that the boss is gonna wanna meet."

"Oh? Is this her?" Sammy says, motioning to you.

"Yep! She's a singer and a dancer, does a little bar tending."

"A singer!? Oh I love singing! You'll have to sing for us sometime, sugar!" Sammy exclaims as he begins bouncing up and down excitedly like a child.

"I haven't been hired yet, though." You blink, staring at him with wide surprised eyes. Why was he talking as if you've already gotten the job?

"Something just tells me you'll get it. No worries! I believe in youuuu!" He says cheerfully, as he dashes off to take more orders. You slowly turn your head to glance at Boris, who just shrugs and says; "See? Kooky."

You nod, glancing back over to Sammy, who is still animatedly blazing from table to table. "I... see that."

"Yup, Anyway there's the boss!" Boris says while pointing off to the side, away from the massive clutter of tables and towards a large, well-equipped bar.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680244403/in/dateposted/)

Sitting at the bar, nodding his head along to the beat of a soft tune playing on the nearby radio, is Bendy. He's leaning against the bar, seated in a stool, and is swinging his tail and hand to the beat, tapping his shoe as he hums along, eyes shut as he relaxes and enjoys the song. He's tall, lean, and... _devilishly handsome,_ pun not-intended.

Funny, you thought the famed 'Ink Demon' of ToonTown would look a little...scarier and a lot less... sexy?

Odd.

**Anyway!**

"Hey Boss!" Boris calls out, waving an excited hand as the two of you approach him.

Bendy opens an eye and spots Boris. His lips curl into an easy-going smile.

"Heyyyy man! How 'ya doin'?" Bendy asks Boris, a strong, thick Brooklyn accent falling from his lips.

"Doing good, Boss!"

Bendy smiles softly, before his eyes trail off to the side, where you stand. His eyes meet with yours and...

...He immediately frowns. 

"Who is this?" Bendy asks, pointing lazily to you before he reaches up and turns off the radio.

Swallowing thickly as your confidence suddenly wavers, you shyly tell him your name before explaining; "I prefer to go by Batty."

"Batty, huh? What can I do ya for, Batty?" He asks as he grabs a drink off the bar and takes a swig of it, slamming it back down with a hard 'KUNK.'

The first thing your succubus mind wants to spit out is 'You can just do me in general', but you like being alive so you settle with "I'm looking for a job."

Bendy seems to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Your smile falters and you swallow thickly once more and nod.

"...Let's go into my office. Just you and I."

You suddenly find yourself shrinking down into your trench-coat as your confidence drops into the pit of your stomach. Giggling nervously, you say; "Ok. Uh... L-lead the way!"

Bendy hops up from the bar and begins to behind the bar, motioning for you to follow. You trot after him, following him to the door behind the bar. He holds it open for you, staring down at you with an unimpressed expression on his white face-- he's analyzing you, you realize. You've seen that look on enough humans to realize what he's doing.

He doesn't trust you. 

You clear your throat anxiously as you cross the threshold of the door. As soon as you're out of the door frame, Bendy speeds past you and huffs out a gruff sounding 'This way!', as he power walks ahead of you. Frowning, you try to keep up to the best of your ability but he's _really_ tall and has a _really_ long stride, so you pretty much have to jog the whole time.

He makes it to a door which has a nameplate on it that says; 'Boss Bendy's Office'. He turns and holds the door open for you, while motioning with his head for you to enter. You hesitate for a second, and Bendy silently raises an eyebrow in question, daring you to hesitate one more time. Getting the hint to get your ass in gear, you speed into the room, and Bendy quickly dives in after you. He slams the door shut behind him, and orders you to take a seat at the desk. The office is pretty fancy-- fancy desk, fancy chairs, but what really stands out to you are all the posters that cover the walls, all depicting a cartoon from the 1930s-1950s. Taking note that the character posted on them looks a lot like Bendy, you figure these are all posters from his past. Toons and Halfies live for a long time, after all. Makes sense.

"Take a seat, Doll. Don't make me tell you again." He says as he rounds his desk, which is covered in papers and various forms. Bendy snatches up a cigar from a fancy cigar box off to the side of his desk and immediately lights it up and begins to puff on it while you sit across his desk in one of the two comfy chairs.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." You admit, as you sit down.

"Nervous...? ...Huh. Well, at least you're honest. So you want a job, eh?" He asks, casually taking a drag from the cigar.

"Yes, I do."

"...I don't hire humans, toots." He says, leveling you with a skeptical look.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not human." You reply, feeling oddly confident.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680157723/in/dateposted/)

Bendy's eyes narrow dangerously thin as he squints at you, and leans forward onto his desk, cigar pinched between his fingers. Honestly, he looks like some hot-ass mob boss, and you'd totally be turned on if it weren't for the deadly glint in his eye. Cigar smoke swirls in the air, as he stares at you, 100% focused.

"You wanna run that by me again, slick?" He asks, dangerously lowering his voice a couple octaves.

"I'm... n-not human..." You murmur softly, shrinking in your seat as you suddenly feel unsure of yourself. Was this a good idea after all?

"Oh really? Well, I don't see any cartoonish features on you. You callin' me a liar?" He asks, leaning back in his chair while adjusting his suspenders with his free hand.

"No! Not at all! I just--...! I'll show you.." You softly trail off with a sigh, as you stand up and begin to unbutton your trench-coat with an embarrassed expression on your face. You hadn't... expected you'd have to do this so soon. Still, you knew it was coming... so why did it feel mildly humiliating? Oh well. You covered. It's just your wings.. It's not like he's gonna caress them or something.

One of Bendy's invisible eyebrows goes up, displaying his curiosity as he continues to puff on his expensive cigar, shamelessly blowing smoke into the room-- while also doing his best to keep it from floating into your direction. He watches as you undo the buttons one by one, and quickly begin taking off the trench coat as soon as possible. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of your short, flashy dancer's dress and he lets out a low whistle, impressed. He recognizes the thread work. That's an expensive dress you're wearing! Good stitch work. Good brand. Quuuaaaality stuff. If you were wearing _that..._ then you meant _serious_ business. Anything by that particular brand was _really_ expensive. Had to specially order them in. He had a couple suits from them, specially made for dancing.

"Good taste, doll. I recognize the brand. Very nice. Flattering." He says, before taking a long drag of his cigar.

A red blush, almost the same shade as your dress, immediately flushes your cheeks, and you stutter out a response; "Th-thanks. I, uh... I'm a halfie."

"A halfie? Interestin'... I'm guessing those cute little wings on your back aren't part of some costume?" He says, vaguely motioning to you with his cigar before he takes another puff from it.

"No, of course not." You say, fluttering them as a demonstration. Bendy nods as they move, and he carefully watches your hands to make sure you're not squeezing a trigger to make them wiggle. Then, you reach up and pull your hair behind your ears, revealing your pointy tipped elf-like ears. You even tug on them to show they aren't prosthetics, which he bows his head in appreciation for, because that was his next question.

"I also have contacts in to hide my pupils and make them look more human like." You say, barely above a whisper

"Why the fuck would you want to look human?" He snarls while leaning up in his seat. "Why would you want to look like one of _those_ people? They have done so much harm to toons!"

"Hey! My dad is a human and he is a good person! My mom is a cartoon, and they love each other! My mom hid my cartoon traits so I could go to school and get a good job!" You say, quickly becoming angry while pointing at Bendy as you spit out your explanation defensively. Bendy's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the backtalk. But he quickly narrows his eyes, before softly nodding his head a little. Looking away from you, he calmly leans over to extinguish his cigar. Once it's been put out, he glances away from the ashtray and back up at you as he leans back into his chair, propping his elbows up on the arms of his chair while pressing the tips of his fingers together as he stares at you from behind his hands, trying to mentally figure you out. He's not mad, just a little surprised. You, however, realize you might have crossed line when you got defensive and quickly try to backtrack, withdrawing your hand and curling it into your chest in a protective manner; "Wait, I'm sorry I--"

"It's okay, sweet cheeks." He offers softly.

"...Really?"

"Uh-huh. I understand-- you're protective of your family like I'm protective of my staff. It's fine! I get it. But you gotta understand toots, humans come in here all the time trying to claim they're halfies, so they can steal my money or hurt my staff. Its why I don't hire humans-- I don't trust em. As for my staff, they're the only family I got and I protect em. All of them. Even though they irritate the shit out of me sometimes..." He explains while mumbling that last part.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know. Really, I am sorry!"

"Sorry? Nah, Doll. You ain't got nothin' to be sorry about." He begins, only to tilt his head and nod a bit as he continues; "But still. I apologize for being... 'cranky'... yeah, that's the term we're gonna go with. I'm a bit of an asshole, but whaddaya gonna do? It's how I am."

"I don't think you're an asshole... just rough around the edges."

"Yeh. Most toons are too nice to defend themselves, but somebody's gotta be the bad guy, amirite?"

"Mhm."

"Cool. Now that we understand each other a bit more, lets get to the interview... and before you panic, you haven't bombed your chances, so far. So don't go start freaking out on me and start cryin'. 'Kay?"

"Kay."

"Good. So what's your skill set? Obviously you're a dancer of some kind, according to the dress. I doubt you wore it just for show."

"I'm a dancer, a singer, and a bar-tender. I'm trained in all fields."

"Oh? Good. We could use a dancer-- don't got one of those yet other than myself. Singers are nice too. Depending on how good you are, you might be able to replace the Angels-- don't tell them I said that though. I just need more waiters and waitresses and they do a damn good job at it. They keep Sammy in line. They can sing nicely too, but I need more elbow room to work with, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Now lets--"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"...Son of a bitch." Bendy huffs while rolling his eyes, before tilting his head so he can look behind you. You try to help by ducking out of the way, while also peering over your shoulder to get a glimpse of who it is.

Hey! You recognize that fuzzy face peeking in the doorway!

"Boris!" You say cheerfully, turning around more in your seat so you can wave excitedly.

"Hiya Batty!" He says cheerfully while waving and smiling widely at you. The red sparkly sequins of your dress catch in the light, attracting his attention. As soon as his eyes meet your flashy red dress, he smiles widely and says; "Gosh! That's a nice dress you got on, Batty! Very pretty!"

"Thanks!"

"Boris." Bendy says, snapping his fingers impatiently to get him to focus. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Boris says while looking up from your pretty dress. "Oh! The angel twins aren't coming in tonight."

"WHAT?!" Bendy says, sitting up so fast that he nearly knocks his desk over, along with everything on it.

"Yeah! Alice's scar is flaring up again and Allison has to take care of her. Pus and ink, and all that."

"Son of a bitch! I guess I gotta cover their asses. _Again._ Ugh... This would be so much easier if they just agreed to live here. But nooooo, Sugar Daddy Thomas has a bunch of money and big house and--."

"Hey, that's my Brother, Bendy." Boris says, furrowing his brows together while curling his upper lip in a soft snarl.

"Sorry, Boris. You know the guy irritates me."

"I know. He irritates me too, but that's still my little brother."

"I get it, I get it... Hey toots, you said you can bar-tend, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. You're hired. Consider tonight your test run. You'll get an apartment upstairs if you do well. You can keep your coat here for the meantime. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

Bendy smiles at your enthusiasm. "Kay. Cool. Alright! Let's get moving! Has everybody been served, Boris?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good. Stay close to Batty here, 'kay? Keep her in line. Help her out if she needs it."

"Will do, Boss!"

All three of you make your way out of Bendy's office, and rush down the hallway to the main portion of the club-- you in particular struggle to keep up with the boys as their long legs just stride ahead of you. You're filled with a newfound excitement-- you just scored the job! Now all you gotta do was do it right and you can keep it! As soon as you're out the door, you rush behind the bar and begin to mix drinks, turning on your oh-so cheerful personality, with a little bit of succubus charm to earn those extra tips (get it giiiiiirl!)

Boris hangs out by the bar, since the club is at full capacity-- at least, the capacity that the amount of staff currently checked in can handle. He stays nearby you, and helps you when you get confused or can't handle an order-- the only time he ever leaves is to go make another round of food whenever Sammy runs over and asks him to get into the kitchen.

And Bendy? Bendy hangs around backstage a bit before he gets up on stage to actually preform.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680775561/in/dateposted/)

(OOF. ♥)

After awhile, Bendy trots up the stage steps and heads over to the band and speaks with the inky band members quietly, likely explaining the situation to them as he moves his hands about animatedly. They seem to nod, and wait for their cue as Bendy runs up to the microphone up on stage and speaks softly into it in a tone that makes a shiver run down your spine. You know it's wrong to find your boss attractive, but damn what you wouldn't do to have that voice keep you up at night! _Mmm!_ (Or that body because let's be real, he cleans up _damn_ nice.)

"Hey, how is everybody doing tonight?" He asks, smiling when the crowd roars animatedly. "I hope you don't mind if I do a little song for you guys?"

The patrons of the club go nuts and begin to bounce around excitedly in their seats, clapping and whistling.

"Good. Everybody ready? Good. Good. HIT THE LIGHTS!"

The lights in the club darken, as a spotlight focuses up on Bendy. He smirks softly as his eyes look over the crowd-- good. Everyone's attention is on him. 

"Hit it, boys!"

The band begins to play what can only be described as a saucy, lively tune that makes the dancer in you go wild. _You love this song!_

You used to practice a special routine to this song everyday after everyone had left the dance studio you trained at, so when the familiar tune fills your ears, you can't help but sway and wiggle around animatedly while you serve drinks, full-on dancing cheerfully to the beat when you get the chance. The patrons seem to enjoy the show, and begin heavily tipping you while they applaud and cheer you on.

"Nice moves, Batty!" Boris compliments from beside you, doing a little bit of jig himself.

"Thanks! Hey, we got a Whiskey Sour, over here! I'm a little preoccupied with the tequila shots!"

"I'm on it!" Boris says, as he moves to serve the patiently waiting patron his drink, while _your_ patrons chant; "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!"

After pouring their shots, you pause a moment to watch as Bendy begins to sing;

 _"♫♪ When marimba rhythms start to play,  
_ _dance with me, make me sway.  
_ _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
_ _Hold me close, sway me more._

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease.  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with me~ ♫♪"_

Your jaw _drops_ as his rich, baritone voice fills the room, and immediately captures the attention of the audience. His eyes soften while the band plays animatedly behind him, as he croons and sweetly serenades his patrons, gently swinging his tail and rocking his hips in a way that has your heart swooning. There's one moment where his eyes lock with yours and you swear he's smirking at you on purpose, while you stare at him with the calmest expression you can manage.... although you're sure your slacked jaw gives you away. You almost slip up on a drink because his voice is... _very distracting._

"Batty? You ok?" Boris asks in a concerned tone

You snap out of it, realizing you had been staring at Bendy for nearly a solid minute straight. You sheepishly look over at Boris who is grinning knowingly. You start to apologize, but Boris interrupts you;

"I'm sorry, I--"

"It's okay, Batty. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course! Boss's voice is pretty captivating... obviously he's caught your eye in more ways than one." Boris chuckles.

"I know, but.."

"It's fine. Your secret is safe with me. Cross my paws."

"Thanks Boris. You're a great friend." You offer shyly.

"Anytime!" He says, tongue lolling out to the side in a goofy fashion.

You smile at Boris before you look back up at Bendy as he hits every note masterfully, only to frown when you see some of the male patrons get bored and stand up to leave out of the corner of your eye. Frowning deeply, you curse under your breath, gathering the attention of Boris.

"Batty? Something wrong?"

"Patrons are leaving."

Boris looks up and he too frowns when he sees you're right. Some of the male patrons seem to be quite bored when Bendy being up on stage, which worries Boris. Single Males tended to order a lot of drinks, which was how the bar made money. If they left... money will dry up quick tonight.

"I gotta get up on stage and help Bendy." You say while shaking your head and staring at Bendy as he tries to work the crowd.

The determined tone in your voice surprises Boris. "You sure? Think it'll help?"

"Mhm. Boris, I'm a cartoon succubus. I am literally made to attract attention, male and female. I've got this." You smile sweetly, while smoothing down your dress. "Can you cover the bar for me?"

"Sure! And don't worry Batty, Bendy won't get mad at you if you get up there. If he does for whatever reason, I'll tell him I told you to do it."

Bendy continues to sing to the best of his ability, currently unaware of your and Boris's plan to help recapture the attention of the customers.

_"♫♪ Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear but my eyes will see only you!_  
_Only you have that magic technique,_  
_When we sway I go weeeeeeaaaak!_

_I can hear the sound of violins,  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as only you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now~ ♫♪"_

"Thank you Boris!" You say excitedly as you run over to him and give him a tight hug, your wings fluttering happily. You pull away so you can lean back and smile up at him. "You're the best."

"It's fine, Batty. Not a problem." He says while returning the hug and smiling down at you.

You lean up and lightly peck him on the cheek, causing a dark grey blush to settle over his cheeks. "Aw, golly." He giggles.

Smiling, you run off to the stage, while Boris decides to help you out a little further by grabbing his two-way radio (also known as a walkie talkie) out of the pocket of his overalls and radioing into the inky employees that control the lights; "Hey, we got a dancer coming up on stage, stage right. Wearing a red dress. See her?"

"10-4! We see her!"

"Good. Keep an eye on her, I suspect she's gonna be quite flashy and move around a lot! Help her out the best you can, yeah?"

"Will do."

During the mini-music break, Bendy is able to see some of his patrons leaving, and mentally curses himself. He should have known that some of them would get bored--- after all it's just him up here singing. His voice alone could only do so much. Now what was he going to do? How was he gonna-- Wait a minute. There's a second spotlight shining down, just off to Bendy's right.

Sensing that he has company, Bendy removes the microphone from the stand, and kicks the stand off stage. He turns to see who the second spotlight is for, and is quite surprised to see you literally swaying your way up on stage in a flirty manner, the crowd wildly applauding at the appearance of a pretty person up on stage. Bendy tries to keep his poker-face level, and smiles softly as you approach him with a poker-face of your own. As you get up on stage, Bendy is relieved to see almost all of the male patrons quickly return to their seats out of the corner of his eye. He lets out a soft breath as you flirtatiously approach him, swiveling your hips seductively. Instinctively, his hand comes up to your hip, while the hand holding the microphone comes up to meet _your_ hand, which you offer freely to him. He spins you around and dramatically dips you, causing the crowd to lose their _minds._

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing up here, toots?" Bendy whispers to you over the music, as holds the dip for a split second before pulling you back up _really, really, really close_ to his face.

"Saving your bar. Your male patrons were getting bored. Don't get me wrong boss, you're attractive, but you don't have the body type they want." 

Bendy swallows down the blush that threatens to flood his cheeks when you bluntly compliment him **AND** call him 'boss'. He tries to remain as professional as possible despite his racing heart and tries not to cream himself at the way the word 'boss' just rolls seductively off of your tongue, whether you meant it to or not; "I see. Thanks.. for everything. How are we doing this? Individual or couple?"

"Couple. You said you're a dancer. Can you lead me?"

"Definitely. Gotta turn my microphone into a headset though. Can't spin you around with my hand busy." Bendy replies, speaking in a fast pace as the both of you begin to dance. 

"You can do that?"

"ToonTown technology, toots."

"Sweet."

Bendy smirks at you as he presses a secret button on the microphone handle, which activates the ToonTown Technology and switches the microphone into a headset within the blink of an eye. Bendy quickly pulls it over his head, and begins to sing as he twists and twirls you around the stage.

_"♫♪ Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear but my eyes will see only you!_  
_Only you have that magic technique,_  
_When we sway I go weeeeeeaaaak!_

_I can hear the sound of violins,  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as only you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now~ ♫♪"_

You and Bendy begin to swivel your hips in unison as he spins the both of you in giant circles all across the stage, doing all kinds of fancy footwork. Bendy continues to sing, but this time he's singing while directly staring _into your eyes_ with such a devilish smirk that it makes your stomach flutter, and your wings happily shudder in delight as an electric current runs up and down your spine from the heat in his gaze.

Is he trying to seduce you? You swear he is trying to seduce you.

...It's working.

 _"♫♪ When marimba rhythms start to play,  
__Dance with me, make me sway.  
_ _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
_ _Hold me close, sway me more. ♫♪"_

He pauses for a moment as the music stills, allowing you two to catch your breath for but a moment. You stare into each other's eyes as your chest heaves. Bendy's eyes take a split second to look up and down your face, taking in the genuine, blissful, wild smile on your lips.

And then he does it.

** _He fucking winks at you!_ **

Shocked, your eyes widen slightly while Bendy almost seems to laugh softly before he starts singing again and twirls you around, dips you back, and then brings you back up, where you then shimmy your hips together to the beat, your body on autopilot from the openly flirtatious gesture just milliseconds ago.

_"♫♪ Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease.  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with me~_

_When marimba start to plaaayyy  
Hold me close, make me swaaayy!  
Like a ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more!  
_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease!  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with meeee!!!! ♫♪"_

You wildly spin around into his arms where he catches you and then dips you back the lowest any dance partner has ever dropped you, and your eyes widen while your heart speeds up, air rushing past your ears, sending your hair everywhere. Bendy pants as he stares down at you-- he's not focused on the crowd. He's entirely focused on you. You, and the way you breathe.

The crowd stands up on their feet and begins to scream loudly, wildly applauding you and Bendy on stage. But Bendy is not swayed by their applause; he holds you in that dip as the both of you pant for air, staring into your bright eyes like he's searching for some sort of unspoken answer to an unspoken question. Slowly, he gradually lifts you back up onto your feet, holding your hips to help steady you. Your hands come up to rest on his shoulders to help keep you from wobbling, and Bendy chuckles softly at the gesture.

Good. The dance had the effect on you that he wanted.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680775516/in/dateposted/)

"You good, toots?" He asks, softly smirking at you with an eyebrow raised, locked and loaded and _ready_ _to seduce you_.

"Y-yeah. I am. Ar-are you?"

"Never better!" He chuckles, and wraps an arm around your shoulders to guide you off stage. "Lets uh... let's talk in my office later, ah? Get you all set up to move in-- I mean! I'm... assuming you'd like to move in?"

Your eyebrows go up and you smile wide in excitement. "Yes!"

"Good. See you tonight, Batty. Now c'mon, I think we ought to get back to work."

You smile softly, and follow Bendy off stage. This just might work, after all.

* * *

It's been about 2, almost 3 months since you've been working for Mr. Bendy at The Ink Machine club. Things have been going pretty well! 

You've been able to send half of your paycheck to your parents to help cover some bills as your dad recovers from his illness, and you've been permanently living at the club since the night you scored the job. Bendy was even kind enough to help load up a truck for you so he could drive you through the city back to your parents little apartment to get your stuff! He drove you there himself, as he wanted to meet your parents after you explained their situation to him. He had become noticeably upset when you told him everything your mother went through while pregnant with you, and all of the hate your dad received for falling in love with and bedding a cartoon. He was pissed in fact, and offered to increase your paycheck just so you would have enough money to support both yourself and your folks. 'Money is of no issue!' He said.

You had repeatedly thanked him with tears in your eyes for helping your family out and he just waved his hand and said 'Aaahh it's nothin', sweetheart. I'd do it for anybody.'

Boris made sure to tell you that he most certainly would _not_ do that for anybody, which had you in a love-drunk happy daze for the next week and a half.

Still, you were admittedly a little... _confused._

Boris would tell you one thing, while Bendy would say or do another. Boris knew him better than anyone else, so you asked Boris for tips on how to show your 'developing interest' in Bendy. Boris, the ever-happy toon, was delighted to help you in trying to flirt with his boss and was quite eager to get you to date him because he admittedly 'shipped' the two of you, as did Alice and Allison when they found out about your secret affections. Even SAMMY was thrilled to find out about your interest. 

Literally, the ENTIRE CLUB knew about your affections. 

Unfortunately for you, Bendy was dumb as a rock when it came to love.

Boris told you Bendy's favorite scent, his favorite songs, his favorite snacks, all kinds of things... and yet, when you'd give them to Bendy, he didn't seem to quite get that you were trying to flirt with him. He thought you were just being friendly. Boris told you Bendy was a hopeless romantic underneath his tough-guy exterior, and had always talked about finding 'the one'. The only issue? 

Bendy had no idea when someone was genuinely flirting with him.

Boris explained that men and women hit on Bendy all the time at the bar, but the flirtatious behavior just flew over his head unless he was actively paying attention. Boris also mentioned that since 90% of the time people only flirted with him to try (and fail) to get free drinks, Bendy pretty much disregarded any flirtatious behavior that was ever sent his way-- he had unintentionally trained himself to ignore those wandering thoughts of "hey, do they possibly like me?" because 90% of toon society just wanted up in his fat wallet.

Boris knew you were different. He told you that when he saw you look at Bendy that first night in the bar, he could tell that you genuinely cared for the ink demon. He also told you that he thinks Bendy likes you, though Bendy has yet to actually say anything since he's rather private about that sort of thing. 

Still!

You were determined to prove to Bendy that you genuinely cared for him, more than a friend. That's why you had spent all morning shopping. You had gotten the works; Candy, Chips, Soda, those little bottles of expensive cologne he liked. You even got him roses.

**ROSES!**

They had been expensive. Still, he was worth it. Your favorite gift was the genuine Bendy Doll you had managed to find-- one of the originals. It costed you a pretty penny, but Bendy always talked about how he had tried to find one and wasn't able to.

You can't wait to see the look on his face!

As you're walking home, you receive a phone call. You huff and shuffle around your many shopping bags so you can reach a hand into your pocket and pull out your phone. When you do, you smile at the name across the screen.

It's Bendy!

You quickly answer it and answer with a giddy 'Hello?'

"Hey, Batsy!" Bendy says from the other side of the phone.

You smile at the nickname. Bendy had gotten heated when he learned _everyone_ called you Batty. Said he wanted a nickname to call you, just for himself, and decided to call you "Batsy" because he thought it sounded 'cute, just like you' which of course made _you_ blush, and made Boris absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Hey Boss!"

Unbeknownst to you, Bendy is smiling like an idiot on the other side of the phone, reclining back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He _loves_ it when you call him that. Sends shivers down his spine... and through his pelvis, but he won't get into that, because if he opens up that can of worms then this would turn into a _very_ inappropriate phone call.

"How are you doing, sugar? I couldn't find you a few minutes ago. Boris said you stepped out." He asks as he fiddles with the cigar he has clutched between his fingers with the phone pinned between his cheek and his shoulder.

"Yeah! I got you a surprise! I went shopping."

"A surprise?! FOR ME?!" He asks, nearly dropping his cigar in shock.

"Yeah! I'm almost home, I can see the club. I should be there in about 10 min--"

"Heyyyyy sexyyyy" croons a voice from a nearby alleyway.

Your breath suddenly hitches and you choke on your words, which Bendy hears from his side of the phone. He sits up in his desk like his ass is on fire. "Doll? You ok?"

"Uh-uh." You whimper.

"Someone following you?" He growls softly. You look behind you subtly, and widen your eyes in shock when you find what appears to be a very drunk human male trailing after you, eyes completely focused on your exposed wings.

"Yuh-huh!" 

"I'll be there as soon as I can, just book it to the club! **BORIS!** GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, I GOTTA HANDLE SOME BUSINESS! I got a code red!" He shouts, as he grabs his revolver. "Just hang on for me doll. Stay on the phone with me."

"Okay. Okay." You whisper into the phone, as you try to speed walk away.

"Heyyyy pretty bat! C'mere, I wanna play with your wings. Want you to spread em for me." slurs the human.

"Fuck off, man!" You shout over your shoulder before whispering back into the phone; "Bendy, they're drunk. They're talking about my wings. Don't let 'em touch my wings!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can doll, I need to find Boris."

"Check the kitchens! I'm scared!" You say as you break into a sprint, running as fast as you can to the club as you can without spilling anything in your bags. You can still hear the drunk behind you, panting as he runs after you.

"I've found him! I'm coming baby girl!"

Your breath hitches at 'baby girl'. He's never called you that. You almost want to ask if he means it, but the feeling of a dirty hand wrapped around the base of your wing has you screaming into the phone in fright.

"BATSY! Fuckin'-- GET OUTTA MY WAY, YOU GOD DAMN LOONS BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE BUTTHOLES. Yeah, 'dats right, get out my way!"

You are yanked back roughly, causing you to cry out in pain and drop your bags and your phone, which slides away from you across the pavement. You scream as the drunk man-handles you by your wings, which tug painfully against your back muscles and your bones.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" You cry out, only to feel dread clench in your stomach as the drunk just giggles like this is some sort of game. 

Flailing around and screaming, you try to be as loud as you can to draw as much attention to yourself as possible. You can't really hurt him because he's behind you and he's got a firm grip on your wings-- if he twists them the wrong way, he could break them. Still, a broken wing is better than being sexually assaulted by a drunken pervert. As you flail, you cause him to lose his grip, which makes him angrily shout out 'son of a bitch!'. You try to scramble away, but the guy manages to grab your ankles, causing you to scream out in frustration as he drags you around the corner.

Then, his grip slips and you manage to kick him right in the face. He cries out in pain, dropping you as both of his hand come up to cradle his nose which just _gushes_ blood everywhere. You take the opportunity to launch yourself off the ground and sprint like hell out of the alleyway. You run right past your things, abandoning them in order to get to safety. As you sprint towards the club, you can see a figure come launching out of the club doors, and you sob in relief at who it is. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680244353/in/dateposted/)

Angrily puffing on a cigar, is Bendy. His face is screwed up in a rage, and his chest heaves with each rapid angry breath. He's got his revolver clutched tightly in his hand, with his trigger finger at the ready as his eyes whip around desperately and frantically looking for you. You cry out his name in an attempt to get his attention; it works. He spins around in the blink of an eye after hearing your panicked voice. When he spots you, he breaks out into a sprint, heading right for you. You collide into his chest, sobbing hard as your hands come up to tightly wrap around him and gather little fist fulls of his shirt. He frowns deeply and uses his free hand to soothingly rub up and down your back, holding you close against him as he coos softly you.

"Shhh... it's okay. I've got you. He's not going to hurt you anymore... Now where is this fucker?"

You turn your head to look, eyes widening in fright. You point and say; "There he is!"

Bendy's eyes follow your line of sight, and find the drunken pervert still stumbling after you, completely unaware that your knight has arrived. His face is faintly coated with blood, but his eyes are glazed over, and completely focused on the wings that droop behind you.

"Did he touch you? What did he do, what's the damage?" Bendy asks, sneering at the disgusting degenerate.

"He grabbed and yanked on my wings, and then tried to pull me into an alley by my ankles."

Bendy snarls angrily before spitting out; "So he groped you and planned to sexually assault you. _Wonderful."_ He says sarcastically before rolling his eyes and huffing out; "Stay behind me, lets go grab your things-- I think I see them behind him."

You agree, and stay close to Bendy, letting him guide you down the street as you fearfully hold onto the back of his suspenders so he doesn't get too far from you. Staying behind your boss, you and Bendy approach the drunk, Bendy's gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Why did you touch her?" Bendy snarls at the drunk.

The drunk seems to realize that you're not the only person present and momentarily abandons his quest to grope your wings some more, only to realize that there is a loaded revolver in his face. He sobers up alarmingly fast. Funny, that.

"Uh... Well.." He stumbles for a reasonable sounding answer.

Bendy sneers and clicks the safety off faster than the guy can blink. "I'm not going to ask again. Why did you touch her?"

"...I just... C'mon man..." He whines frustratedly.

Bendy growls and pushes the barrel of the gun to his forehead, causing the human to throw his hands up in surrender and widen his eyes in fright as he frantically spits out; "Alright, alright! I was in ToonTown, looking for a piece of ass! None of the girls in the other clubs liked me. I got a wing fetish and a cartoon fetish. She's got the wings, I just... She's a halfie, I thought she'd do."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680693401/in/dateposted/)

"You've got to be kiddin' me! You thought you could try and get your rocks off with my gir-- MY EMPLOYEE? See, this is why I don't like you types. Humans. You either want us all to die, or you fetishize us when we don't want to be! It's one thing if we were attracted to you, but that doesn't mean you get to go around groping on every toon you like! We're not sex objects! WE'RE LIVING PEOPLE! Now you done pissed me off by fucking around with my gir- Employee!"

"Damn, sorry man. I didn't know she's yours." The guy huffs out irritably from being called out.

Bendy's rage hits a boiling point and he immediately growls as he painfully pushes the barrel into the guy's forehead, leaving a red dent in his skin as he snarls out venomously; "You're _god damn right she's mine,_ and if you fucking come around ToonTown and glance at her I'll pluck your eyes out and give them to my waitress as a prosthetic! I will use your bones to make a door frame, don't **FUCK** with me because unlike other toons I will not hesitate to bash in your fucking skull to protect those I care about!!!" He rages. It's at this moment you notice that part of Bendy's face almost... melts? You're not sure, you can't get a good glance because Bendy swipes whatever it was away faster than lightning.

"Yes! Yes sir, just let me go!" He says as he tries to back up from Bendy as he rages.

"Ah-ah-ah! The fuck you think you're going? Pick up all those things you made her drop. For every thing missing or broken, you lose a finger or a toe.... _Or something else, if I feel like it."_

The human swallows thickly, and nods, slowly backing up with his arms still raised in surrender. He cautiously bends down and begins to pick your bags, arms trembling as he stares fearfully into Bendy's eyes, which swirl angrily like a raging tempest as he stares down the human that dared lay a hand on you. The guy dutifully picks everything up, and even goes so far as to dust of your phone. 

"I... I got it all... H-here.."

You cautiously approach the guy, and quickly snatch all of the bags as soon as you're able to, ducking out of the way to make sure Bendy has a clear shot in case he does anything stupid. You fearfully dive behind Bendy, and cautiously check your bags. Is everything there? You have to do sure. Let's see... chips, candy, cologne, soda... good, the bendy doll and roses are completely untouched. Phew!

"Hows everything look, sweetheart?" Bendy says over his shoulder, eyes and gun still trained on the human.

"Looks good. Nothing broken or damaged...aaaannd... my phone still works!"

"Good." Bendy says, before sneering at the human. "Leave. Now."

The guy doesn't have to be told twice, and runs off as fast as he can, screaming. Bendy angrily watches as he retreats, and turns back to face you, softening his expression as he looks you over.

"How are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt I'm sorry I called you my girl, I just--"

"It's fine!" You reply cheerfully as your wings flutter happily. "I don't mind. Really, at all! I liked it! And I'm ok, now that you're here." You giggle.

"Really? Huh... ok! Let's get you back to the club. I wanna see what you got hiding in them bags! Go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" You giggle. Bendy smiles softly at you and carefully guides you in, where you are met with the sight of the Angel Twins worriedly hanging out by the front.

Alice Angel, and Allison Angel. You loved those girls.

The Angel twins were just that-- cartoonized angels. They were identical copies of each other, the only difference being Alice's scar. Alice suffered some sort of accident during her creation and she has this horrible scar on the left side of her face. She's missing an eye and part of her mouth, but she's ok for a most part-- she just covers that side of her face with some hair and no one really notices in the dark light of the club. She uses the scar to her advantage, however, when she acts as a bouncer whenever Boris is busy in the kitchen. Alice has a fiery personality, and doesn't let anyone mess with her. She can get quite scary-- you've seen her take down a handsy customer. Woooo, that was one hell of a night!

Bendy couldn't stop laughing at how shocked the guy was when Alice punched him right in the dick.

Allison is the nicer, less sassy of twins. She's dating Boris's younger brother, Thomas, and lives with him and her sister at his place instead of the club. He and Bendy don't get along very well because they both have very head-strong personalities. Allison, being a people-pleaser, likes to make sure everyone in the club is happy, and frequently checks on everyone. She's very kindhearted and is oddly wise despite being a young woman. When you first arrived at the club, you found that she was oddly protective of you-- she claimed it was because you seemed very sweet, but Alice explained it was really because she saw you like a little sister. Bendy has explained to everyone about the reason why you got the job in the first place, and Alice had said Allison became quite emotional when she heard how your mother was treated.

If the twins were hanging around by the front door, then Bendy must have put up quite the fuss trying to get to you in time.

"Hey!" Allison says, rushing over to you, cautiously putting a hand on your shoulder as she stares into your eyes with a concerned expression. "Are you ok? Bendy said we had a code red!"

"Remind me what code red is, Sis?" Alice says from behind her as she too steps towards you to give you a once over. 

"Code Red means a human has threatened an employee. C'mon, sis, you should know this. We've been working here for years!" She lightly scolds her sister while rolling her eyes as she physically checks you over, tweaking and twisting your arms whichever way she needs.

"Bite me. Is she ok?" Alice retorts, before quickly switching gears and getting concerned.

"Yeah. She seems fine. You alright, darling?" Allison asks you.

"Mhm. I'm okay. Bendy saved me from a prick that tried to grope my wings."

Alice sneers angrily "Where is he? I'll rip the fucker's dick off myself!"

"Easy, Alice." Bendy says coolly. "I've already handled it."

Alice growls and crosses her arms over her chest. "You never include me in these things. You know I want my own payback. I never got to get back at Joey for... this." She says, motioning to her face.

"I know, and one day I'll let you tear apart a human... but only when a boundary has been crossed. I don't want you to get sacked because you're stuck in jail."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Allison, ever to level-headed one, smiles and says; "C'mon Alice. Lets get back to work. I'm sure they have their own stuff they want to do?"

"Yes. She got me some gifts, and I really want to see what she got!" Bendy says excitedly, bouncing up and down like a giddy child. The Angel Twin's eyes gleam knowingly, and they smirk over at you-- they know what you're going to do, and you've got their full support.

"Alright, then. Shoo! Get! Go!" Allison says, while flailing her hands dismissively as she giggles.

Bendy gently grabs your hand and guides you to his office. He practically herds you in, fidgeting excitedly before he rounds the side of his desk and plops down excitedly in his chair, rubbing his hands greedily together.

"Ok, Batsy! What did you get me?" He asks, bouncing up and down excitedly in his chair. He watches as you slowly begin to unload everything, a wide and excited grin on your face. You unload all of the snacks, all of the cologne, all of the drinks, one by one, giggling mischievously as Bendy's eyes steadily grow wider and wider until they nearly bulge out of his head.

"Jesus Christ! Toots, how much did you get?!"

"I got _all_ of your favorite stuff. Your favorite candies, your favorite snacks and drinks.. I even got you.... THIS!" You say, yanking the Bendy Doll out of the gift bag.

Bendy's eyes snap up meet the familiar-looking doll and his jaw just _drops._

"IS THAT MINE?!" He asks, utterly dumbfounded as he points to himself

"No, it's Alice's. YES IT'S YOURS!" You laugh heartily.

He smiles like a child and stretches his arms out, making grabby hands for the doll. "Gimme!"

You snort and hand it to him across the desk. Bendy snatches it up excitedly, and inspects it closely, eyes widening when he finds the tag. "This is an original one! Where did you get this?!" He asks, snapping his head back up to stare at you in amazement.

"I bought it from a collector. Paid a pretty penny for it, but.. you're... uh.. yo-you're worth it." You bashfully admit, lightly kicking the top of your shoe into the ground while clasping your arms behind your back shyly as you blush heavily.

"Doll, you must have paid like.. three of your paychecks for this!"

"Uh-huh....Sooo?"

"So, you're getting raise!"

"What?! Bendy, I don't need a-- hehehe! Uhh... no, I just... did it because I care. You know, I... I love you." You shyly admit, your wings fluttering happily as the words finally leave your lips. Oh, it felt so good to say that!

Bendy smiles and places the doll aside on his desk. He props his elbow on his desk, and leans into his hand, smiling widely. "Aww, I love you too Batsy. You're a wonderful friend."

Your smile falters, and your entire body suddenly _sags._

_Friend._

_Friend._

_Friend._

**_...Friend?_ **

"...Batsy? Are you ok?"

You shake your head and slowly begin to back away from Bendy's desk. "No... I... I don't.. I'm not..." Tears start to fill your eyes, and your breathing because shuddery, as you start to hyperventilate, anxiety flooding your system. You're about to bolt out of there in embarrassment when suddenly there's a knock at the door, and they let themselves in.

Oh thank _God,_ It's Boris.

"Hey, uh Boss? Is Batty okay-- Oh, hey Batty! Hey... You look awfully sad... are you ok?"

"...No.. I'm not, Boris. I'm not okay... Here... do you want these roses?" You ask, pulling it out of the bag and offering it to him with a trembling hand. "Maybe you can give them to Angel Twins or something. Use it as decoration in your apartment... I don't care."

"Gosh, Batty... did.. did you do what I think you did?"

"...Yeah."

"...Didn't go well, huh?"

"Didn't have a clue." You laugh humorlessly, as more tears fill your eyes. Boris frowns and moves towards you, and suddenly takes you into a tight embrace as you begin to wail into his chest, sobbing loudly. Bendy watches as Boris takes you in his arms, and frowns as jealousy suddenly fills his chest, tightening his throat while making his own saliva taste sour in his mouth. Bendy's face screws up as a result of anger/confusion, and he tries to get some answers out of one of you, because honestly he is _so_ damn confused; "What's going on? Boris, why is she crying?"

"Boss, with all due respect; shut your mouth." Boris says, angry pie-cut eyes snapping up to stare at his best friend with nothing but rage.

Bendy's eyes widen. "Excuse me? Boris, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but--"

Anger floods your system, making you suddenly spin around and PEG the roses at Bendy for yelling at Boris. Bendy, surprised to find a dozen roses flying in his direction, yelps and ducks behind his desk, while you wrench yourself out of Boris's arms and take off running through the club.

"Batty! Batty, wait!" Boris says, as he moves to run after you, only to falter in his steps when you cry out; "No!" 

Allison comes running in from down the hall, and looks at your retreating form as she pants.

"Woah. What's got her in a dizzy?"

"She tried."

"...And he didn't get it, did he?"

"No. Apparently not." Huffs Boris, as his brows furrow together. Honestly, the nerve. How could he not understand what you were trying to say? You LITERALLY spelled it out for him. Rage builds in his chest, causing him to emit a low, venomous growl. Allison, having never heard kind, sweet Boris make such a noise before, takes that as her cue to leave.

"Uh... I'm gonna go check on her. I'll take Alice with me."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Bendy shouts from behind his desk. "Who didn't get what?!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, BENDY." Boris snarls as he suddenly whips around and slams his heavy fists on the desk. "YOU DIDN'T GET IT."

"Yep. I'm out." Allison says, as she sprints down the hall after you. Fuck that shit! An angry Boris was a _scary_ Boris!

"Boris? What am I not getting?" Bendy asks, holding his arms out as if he's going to physically grab the answer as it falls from Boris's snarling mouth and bared teeth.

Boris face-palms so hard that the smack echos through out the room. "You're so stupid. Dumber than dumb. I thought I was oblivious, but holy shit."

 _"I'm sorry?!"_ Bendy cries out indignantly, totally surprised to hear such abusive words fall from Boris's lips.

"She gave you gifts. She's flirted with you. How do you not understand? LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS, BUT YOU. HOW?!"

"Knows **what**?!"

"Bendy. Even Sammy gets it. **SAMMY.** Dunderhead extraordinaire! Even I got it. Hell, I was the first to figure it out!"

"Figure what out?!"

"SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU, YOU IDIOT."

"I know! She just told me!"

"And you said what?" Boris angrily huffs, glaring at Bendy with the fury of 1000 suns.

"I said I loved her too, and said she was a great friend... What am I not getting?"

"Bendy. You nincompoop. She doesn't love you as a friend."

"She doesn't? Wait... that means... Oh **FUCK**." Bendy cries out, hands flying up to tug at his horns as it suddenly clicks for him.

"FINALLY, you get it. Fucking idiot!" Boris says, throwing up his hands exasperatedly.

"I can't believe I--...I don't ever think I've heard you cuss this much Boris..."

 _"Yes, and if you don't go after her, I'll do more than just cuss at you."_ He outright hisses.

"Woaaaahhh, okay! Okay! I'm just... gonna go! Bye!" Bendy says, as he vaults over his desk and sprints out of the room, while Boris angrily snaps his teeth at him to make him run faster.

"Grrr... He better not fuck this up." He growls as he storms out of the room to go into the kitchens. He needs to punch something, because if he doesn't, Bendy's gonna have a black eye. Or two. And a missing horn. And no teeth.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680775481/in/photostream/)

Bendy sprints through his club after you, frantically looking around and asking each and every one of his sneering employees if they've seen you. None of them will give him an answer-- they call just glare at him, occasionally spitting out that he's an idiot for not realizing your feelings sooner. He even got the courage to ask Boris if he had seen you after he had left Bendy's office, and Boris just replied by roughly shoving Bendy out of the way because he was so infuriated. Alice, ironically, was the one who actually gave him an answer... although she was quite... _irritable..._ with her boss. Bendy found her in the staff room on her break, because her scar was acting up again. Damned, stupid thing.

"She's upstairs in her apartment, tossing dishes and breaking things. I'm only telling you because I want her to be happy and I am _hoping_ that she gets a happy ever after with you. Everyone else wants you to die in a hole at this point." She says, staring at him with her one good eye as her other empty eye socket appears swollen from irritation, ink blood dripping from it. Alice glares up at Bendy from her place on a couch, as she holds a napkin to her eye socket to stop the bleeding.

"I know, I know, Alice. Thanks." Bendy gruffly replies as he begins to anxiously pace around the room.

"Boss, I'm serious. Boris is in the kitchens, wailing on some frozen steaks in the freezer because he's pissed off at you. He's tearing apart heads of lettuce too. Keeps talking about how you broke his little sister's heart and how _badly_ he wants to do the same to yours."

Bendy's eyes widen comically huge. "Is he really?"

"Mhm. Allison wants to shove a knife through your chest, and quite frankly, I want to as well... Maybe I'd use a spoon. I'd like to pluck your eyes out and use one for myself. As for Sammy.... well. Sammy is disappointed in you, and that's a _lot_ coming from the man who usually thinks you can do no wrong."

Bendy cringes and shudders violently. "Ouch.. I guess I really did fuck up..." 

"Mhm. Boss, she's special. She's unlike any other girl or guy that has ever walked through those doors, and you fucked up _big time_ by rejecting her."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Bendy exclaims as he spins around and throws his arms up in frustration.

 _"Because you're an idiot! Yes! We know that!_ For Christ sake, get out of my face and go get your girl. You better pray to the ink machine that she forgives your stupid ass, because if she gives me the word I'll have your head served to her on a silver platter. I'm loyal to you Boss, but I like her more."

"I know... I know." Bendy says softly, as he turns to leave the room and go find you.

* * *

Meanwhile, you're up in your apartment, having a temper tantrum. You're stuck in a heartbroken rage, tossing dishes everywhere, flipping over tables and chairs as you sob and wail angrily as your heart breaks and shreds itself into tiny, rapidly decomposing little pieces. Why didn't he get it? Or did he and just want to let you down gently? Is that it? With a frustrated scream, you toss one more dish and collapse to your knees, never minding the way the ceramic pieces crush under your weight against the kitchen floor.

"Why can't he understand? I've never loved anyone like him. Why? WHY DOESN'T HE GET IT?!"

_"Because I'm an idiot..."_

Your head snaps up, and you see Bendy standing there with a sheepish look on his face. He frowns deeply at the state of you, surrounded by broken dishes, collapsed on the floor in nothing more than one of his dress shirts he gave you awhile back during laundry night, and a pair of pretty panties. You're too far deep in your sorrow that you don't even try to cover yourself. You don't care. He clearly doesn't care. So what's the point? Sighing heavily, you wipe your face and try to rub away your streaky mascara with your hands. You sit there on the floor, making no move to greet him with a hug like you normally would, and that alone breaks his heart a little bit more.

If it breaks anymore than it already is, he's not gonna have a heart _left._

"How'd you get in?" You ask in an exhausted monotone.

Bendy raises his hand and flashes his set of master keys. "I uh... I used my keys to get in... your door was locked..."

"Probably because I wanted to be left alone in my misery. Get out." You snarl.

"Batsy, please. Listen to me. Please. I know I screwed up, but I can explain _everything,_ I just need a chance. I'll do anything. Please? Please? Please. Please?"

"...Fine. But if we're gonna do this, I need to get off the floor..."

"Let me help you..." Bendy steps as he crosses your apartment, heading right for you as he pays no mind to the way the broken bits of dishes crunch beneath his shoes.

"You sure? Think you can stand touching me?" You almost snarl. 

Bendy furrows his invisible brows angrily, puts his hands on his hips as he stands in front of you and says "Ok, I get I'm a dick and an asshole, but I'm trying to help now. I know you deserve to yell at me more than anyone, but I've already been scolded by the entire staff force. Please, work with me."

"...Sorry. You're right... I'm sorry." You frown, realizing how foolish you're acting.

His angry expression softens into a concerned, regretful look. "I'm sorry too. Come here..." He says, offering a hand to you. Your trembling fingers wrap around his, and he carefully pulls you to your feet and then quickly pulls you into a hug. Your eyes widen and you squeak in shock as he presses his full body against your semi-clothed one. His arms come down to wrap around you tightly, resting his hands on your lower back, fingers spread apart wide, as he buries his face into the crook of your neck.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs out. "I'm so fucking sorry, sweetheart."

"...Why didn't you see? Could you not see I loved you? Did... did you not love me? If that's the case, why did you flirt with me that night we danced? Why did you wink at me? Why did you call me your girl today, I... I don't understand."

"I _do_ love you." He says, causing you to gasp as he pulls his face back to stare down at you. One of his hands tremble as he hesitantly removes it from the small of your back and raises it to caress your cheek, tenderly. He bites his lower lip and lets out a shuddery exhale from his nose while wiping away some of your tears with his gloved thumb. "I do love you. I love you more than anyone could think possible."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I'm a coward."

"A coward?"

"...I thought you liked Boris."

"Boris? He's like a brother to me. He doesn't like me."

"Yeh, I realize that now. That's not the only reason, though. I... Ugh, this is so embarrassing." Bendy says while looking away as a dark grey blush floods his cheeks.

"It's ok. Tell me." You say softly, reaching up to cup Bendy's cheek. When your warm flesh touches his, he gasps softly and turns his head back around looks at you. He bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth before squeezing his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, he leans into your touch and sighs.

"..I didn't always look like this."

"Look like what?" You asked, confused as to how this relates.

"This. Lean muscles, smooth skin, tail. I barely even had a face that was visible. I looked a _lot_ different when I was first made, hon. It took a lot of control to get me to look the way I do. I... I was created by a evil guy named Joey Drew."

"Joey Drew Studios. The Posters in your office..." You softly mutter.

"Right. He brought me to life via an Ink Machine-- it's what Boris and I named the club after. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Then, he created the others. Boris. The Angel Twins. He even tried to turn Sammy into a cartoon by secretly leaving corrupted ink everywhere around the studio for him to drink. Sammy accidentally ingested some and became addicted to it, and he turned into what he is now. It poisoned his mind-- it's why he's obsessed with me and wears a mask of my face everywhere he goes. All those ink people you see all the time, hidden in the back? He's one of those."

"Oh my god.." You rasp out in shock.

"Yeah. I uh... I didn't.. I don't.." Bendy says as his breathing picks up as he grows anxious. "I've never told this to anyone. Not the full story. The other sorta know because they went through it with me but..."

"It's ok." You gently encourage him. "You can tell me."

Bendy's lips part slightly as he lets out a shaky breath and nods as tears start to form in his eyes. "I... I love you more than anything. I do. But when I was first made, I looked like a _monster._ I only got better after I got back at Joey for torturing me and abandoning me the way he did. I ate better, I took care of myself and then eventually found the exit out of that god forsaken studio _._ But before that, I was skin and bones and dripped ink everywhere I went. My _spine_ stuck out of my back at one point. The reason I looked like that was because... well. I was angry all the time. I had been abandoned. Left to rot by my creators because I wasn't small, tubby and cute like Joey wanted me to be. No, I was tall, covered in ink, skinny as twig, and deformed. It looked like my face was melting everywhere I went, because ink just _dripped_ down my cheeks. It looked like I was covered in tar. I had been corrupted by my anger."

"Anger? Wait... earlier when you were protecting me from the guy... Your face almost seemed to melt at one point. It looked like a big glob of black ink just smeared down your face."

"Mhm. I know. That's what happens when I lose control of my temper. You know all those 'rumors' about me turning into an ink monster when I get really pissed off? They're not rumors."

"That actually happens?" You ask in a soft voice.

"Yes, it does, and I almost, _almost_ lost control of it today when that pervert put his hands on you. I've had to learn to control it because if I don't, I start to drip thick black ink all over the place. Like I said, it covers my skin, my face-- it goes everywhere and stains everything. You gotta understand, doll; I don't see myself as this suave gentleman, or a devilishly handsome bachelor as the media portrays me. When I look in the mirror, I still see that ink monster I was all those years ago when I was first born. I didn't think you were flirting with me because, well... Who could love a monster?"

"Bendy..." You say in a soft sympathetic tone.

"And on top of that--" He starts, panting as he grows more emotional, gesturing wildly as he speaks; "Anyone who has ever come in here has always tried to flirt with me to get close to me for my money or to hurt the others. I made the mistake of thinkin' someone was genuinely into me once, and they almost made off with my money as a result. I swore I'd never let that happen again, so I began automatically disregarding any flirtatious behaviors that were directed my way. I knew in my heart that you were different, but my head is so fucked up that it didn't give me the _option_ of taking that chance."

"Oh, sweetheart..." You murmur, as you stare up at Bendy with a sympathetic frown. "I'm so sorry, had I known I wouldn't have gotten so upset..."

"Doll, I don't blame you for getting mad. You literally told me you loved me, and I screwed it up because I was too dumb to think you were serious. I fucked up big time..."

"Then let's try again." You say with a determined look on your face.

"Try again..?" He says, raising his brows in confusion.

"Mhm. Let's start over."

"Ok..." Bendy says while licking his lips anxiously before swallowing down the saliva that has built in his mouth as a result of his nerves.

"I love you, Bendy." You say, tilting your head and smiling gently up at Bendy with tears in your eyes.

"I love you too. I love you so fucking much." He sobs as his hands come down to grasp your hips. "I'm so sorry, please--"

"Shhhh... All is forgiven. Now, come here..." You whisper gently, reaching up to cup his cheeks with your hands. A shaky breath leaves his lips.

"Batsy? Sweetheart, I don't... I... I'm not..." Bendy words trails off into a whimper, as you slowly bring your face closer and closer to his. Bendy finds himself leaning down to meet you half way, tilting his head instinctively just before your lips collide, and when they do, Bendy swears it's like a supernova just went off in his mind, giving birth to a new set of stars-- a new beginning. His eyes flutter shut as you move your lips against his experimentally-- it's clear that you're more experienced than he is, but he doesn't mind-- you're all his now, your past doesn't matter to him.

His hands slowly slide up from your hips, griping and groping you as they move across your ribs and around your sides, where they finally rest just beneath your wings, which are fluttering and flapping happily as you continue to kiss him. He moans softly into the kiss, and his gloves fingertips dig into your skin gently, causing a gentle purr to erupt from your lips. His long tail curls around the both of you, as Bendy coils it around your waist possessively, making you giggle. When you part lips to speak, Bendy whines and chases after your lips greedily, causing you to chuckle softly.

"Already feeling anxious, my love?" You ask breathily.

"Very much so. I hope it's not too much information, but my pants are _killing_ me."

"You can always take them off." You purr, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, your pie-cut pupils twinkling in the dim light of your apartment. 

Bendy's eyes widen. "R-really? You mean..."

"Mmmmhmm. I'm still standing here in my underwear, aren't I? Make it a 'no pants' party."

"Mmmm. You're killing me, my little bat..."

You giggle deviously and lean up towards him to press your lips together once more. Bendy groans into the kiss and lets go of himself just a little; without parting his lips from yours, he scoops you up into the air, holding you up against him by your ass. Your arms slowly drape over his shoulders and your legs wrap around his waist for extra measure, moaning softly into the kiss as he spins you around in the air and makes way for your bedroom. Broken dish shards crunch under his feet, but he pays it no mind. He doesn't care about that-- he can help you clean up your apartment later.

Right now, all he wants to do is kiss you.

He marches across your apartment, and kicks open the bedroom door, swinging it shut behind him with his foot before carrying you over to the bed. He gingerly lays you down on the edge of it, and quickly climbs up on top of you. Lavishing you with his affection, his hands start to work on undoing his suspenders, all while kissing you passionately. It doesn't take long for his nimble hands to undo them, and he shrugs them off and out of the way. However, he does sit up so he can stare down at you as he takes the very tip of his glove between his teeth, using it to pull the glove off and toss it carelessly to the side of your bedroom. He does the same to his other gloves hand, tossing it aside as well before making a show of cracking his knuckles and flexing his tendons in his fingers for you.

His quick fingers dive for the buttons on his shirt, and you can see the way his knuckles roll underneath his dark skin as he works on undoing them as soon as possible. Soon, his dress shirt is off and is tossed across the room. As he reaches for the buttons on your dress shirt, he asks in a seductive voice;

_"Shall we dance?"_

You smirk widely and eagerly nod your head, causing Bendy to growl playfully before he straight up rips the dress shirt you're wearing down the middle. Before you can complain, he just says; "I'll get you a new one."

You roll your eyes and chuckle while Bendy immediately sits up to kick off his pants and boxers, diving right back for your nearly nude body as soon as he's able to. His lips slam down onto yours, locking your mind and body into a lustful state as his hands rub up and down your nude sides, while you work on tossing the raggedy torn dress shirt to the side. Once your limbs are free, you sigh into the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, only to giggle when you can feel his strong but tender hands slide up and down your thighs before moving to your ass to give it a firm squeeze, which makes you outright squeal.

He smirks into the kiss, and takes the opportunity to insert his tongue into your mouth, where your own tongue happily greets him. Your tongues passionately dance together, curling, slipping and sliding over each other as the kiss heats up your bodies, making your hearts race. You gently rock your hips up into his pelvis, where your warm skin meets his hot, hard cock. The gentle friction is enough to make him gasp softly, lips parted and hovering just above yours as he exhales heavily before trying to draw in more air to calm himself.

"D-Damn, s-sweetheart. Didn't know you could move your hips like th-that."

"I'm a dancer." You purr. "You should know better."

Bendy fidgets, and when you push your hips up into his pelvis once more, he gasps yet again, this time followed by a hot, heated moan. You lean up to whisper into his ear, and what you say causes him to emit a low, desperate whine as he throbs at the promise held within your words;

"I can get into positions you can only dream of..."

You giggle as he drops his head into your neck with a groan as he braces himself over you, hovering just a bit above your body. His entire body trembles, and his tail lashes violently behind him as his excitement grows, also confirmed by the way his long hard cock pulses against your pussy as he helplessly starts to grind his hips against yours with a soft groan.

"Mmmm.. Are you ready for me?"

 _"Aaaaah_ , I sure hope so." He whines. "Cock feels like it's going to burst."

"Ohh, my poor sweetheart... It's ok. I can offer you some... _relief."_ You say, grinning wickedly as you spread your legs wide and use your hand to spread your lips open for him. Bendy pulls back and groans softly at the sight of your dripping wet hole, and can't help but palm himself as his wide, glazed eyes take in every inch of you.

"Mmm, fuck baby girl... I've _dreamt_ of this."

"Well, dreams come true."

He snorts. "Hell yeah, they do. Let me just..."

He shuffles closer to you, grabbing his cock firmly by the base so he can gently prod your entrance. His other hand comes up to gently grip your hip to keep you still because you're fidgeting excitedly, and it's making him nervous.

"Stop squirming, doll." He chuckles.

"I can't help it. I just want you in me so baaa-- _aahhhh... f-fuck.."_

He silences you by gently inserting the head of his hard dick into your hole, causing your eyes to flutter shut as you smile widely and hum in utter delight. 

"Y-yes... more, please... please, please, please.." You beg softly, rolling your hips up to emphasize how badly you want him, and how eager you are.

Bendy is staring down at you with one eye squeezed shut as his chest heaves with each hard, heavy breath. "F-fuck baby, you gotta stop squirming like that. I want you, I want you too, but you can't keep-- _fuck!"_

You interrupt him by bucking your lips up in such away that causes his cock to slide a bit deeper into you, causing the both of you to heatedly moan, as Bendy hunches over your body.

"Aaahh! F-Fuck, baby!" Bendy moans out, as his brows are furrowed together, eyes half-lidded and his mouth hung open in the perfect 'O' shape. His entire body shudders, as he tries to get a hold of himself while letting out a desperate puff of air; "Hahh! Baby girl!"

You whine at the sweet pet-name, and roll your hips up into him while he throbs within you. You voluntarily clench down around him, causing him to cry out your name-- your real name-- as both hands suddenly grip your hips in a bruising death-grip. You're definitely gonna feel that later.

"If you do that again.." Bendy pants. "I'm gonna--"

You don't even let him finish, you just clench down around him causing him to loud moan out a curse as he rolls his head back, heatedly moaning at the way your slick walls squeeze around him. However, when he looks back down at you, there is a mischievous twinkle in his eye and an equally naughty smirk on his face.

"Alright. You asked for it!"

You cry out as he suddenly sets a brutal pace and begins to thrust into you at a steady, but rough pace. The force behind his thrusts causes you to rock against the mattress, making your breasts bounce as you throw your head back and mewl his name lustfully. Bendy looks down between the two of you where your bodies meet, and groans at the sight of his cock roughly slamming in and out of your wet pussy lips at a steady pace. Your cunt just envelops him entirely, tightly gripping him and pulling him deeper into you. His mind gets hazy as he loses grip on his sanity, causing him to growl softly as he feels your tight walls pulse around him.

"Gonna go faster. Alright, baby girl?"

"Please!"

He chuckles darkly, and for a moment you're slightly worried. "Better hold onto something."

Confused as to what he means, you scream out his name when he suddenly RAMS himself into your sweet spot, making your back arch and your head roll back as you begin to pant rapidly. Bendy takes the opportunity to crane head down to your exposed neck, and quickly sinks his teeth into it and begins to suckle _hard._ You cry out, and reach your hand up to gently cup the back of his head, eagerly holding him there as he begins to thrust in and out of you with wild abandon, moaning the whole time.

"Mmm!! Mmmm~!"

"B-Bendy, I-- f-fuck!-- I feel so good, so full, so cl-close!"

He continues to suckle on your neck, holding the current pace a bit longer as he tries to leave a dark hickey on your neck. Once he's 100%, and _only_ once he's 100% he's left a mark, he releases your neck with a wet pop, smiling down at the dark purple spot on your neck as he pants and moans with each and every frantic thrust of his hips. 

"Feel good, sweetheart?"

"Yes!"

"Wanna cum for me? Wanna cum on my cock? F-Fuck, I'm so close!"

"Yes! Yes! Please, I wanna cum! I wanna cum for you!"

"Yeah?" He says, grinning devilishly as he notices your voice raising in pitch. His balls twitch, and your walls tighten suddenly, letting the both of you know your orgasms are imminent.

"Bendy! Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Right now!"

"Cum for me, baby girl! Cum for me, I'm right behind you-- fuuuuck!"

White light flashes across your and Bendy's eyes as your orgasms hit you like a tidal wave, causing you both to see stars as you frantically thrust your hips up to meet each other's movements, greedily trying to get in those last few minutes of intense pleasure and prolong it as long as possible. Bendy moans heatedly into your ear, occasionally kissing your earlobe, cheek and jawline as he pants and moans your name like a sweet song, while you wail and mewl helplessly as he rocks his cock in and out of you, trying to help you ride out the wild waves of your orgasm.

Once your peaks have passed, Bendy slowly withdraws, and collapses beside you on the bed with a groan.

Bendy doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you and pull your nude body against his, before pulling the bed sheets and comforter over the both of you. You both pant heavily, trying to catch your breaths as you lean on each other and cuddle, skin still damp with sweat.

"Well then." Bendy pants with a wide smile on his face. "That went better than I could have ever hoped for."

You chuckle. "Could have happened a lot sooner if you weren't oblivious."

"Yeahhhh, I know."

"It's fine, Boss. You know I love you."

"Ooooh, Doll, don't call me Boss right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna get another woody, and I don't have the energy to pound you into the bed again just yet."

"Who said you had to be on top?" You smirk devilishly.

"Doll, don't tease me like this." He groans as a weak warning, because even he knows he'd totally let you top him if you really wanted. He'd definitely let you ride him into next week.

"Why not? It's so much fun!" You giggle, drawing nonsense patterns and designs on his chest with the soft padded tip of your finger. 

"Baaaaabyyyy." He groans before chuckling. "Stoooop iiiit."

"Neeeevvveerrrr. Yoooouuuuu arreee stuuuuuck wiiiith meeee." You giggle out before leaning up towards Bendy to lightly peck his cheek.

As soon as your lips touch his cheeks, they turn a dark grey and his jaw goes slack as he loses his senses for a second. When they return, he shuts his mouth, giggles and says "Aw, shucks. You're too sweet, baby. Like candy. Gonna give me a sugar high."

Grinning, you giggle while curling deep into his side.

Things were _definitely_ looking up.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me whatcha think! I'm really excited about this, took me forever to get it right.  
> Anyway, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! I read every comment and I enjoy every single one of them!
> 
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
